The present invention relates generally to apparatus for harvesting crops and, more particularly, to an improved implement for attachment to a vehicle for harvesting upright, stalk-type crops.
Various implements for harvesting stalk-type crops have included counter-rotating, crop-gathering elements that rotate about generally vertical axes and grasp the crop stalks in upright positions and draw them between the rotating elements. Such crop-gathering elements minimize crop loss because the stalks are handled less roughly and, therefore, both heads and stalks are more likely to reach the harvesting vehicle undamaged.
Many of such rotating, crop-gathering implements are row-dependent. An operator must carefully and accurately guide a harvesting vehicle along a row of crops in order to adequately draw in the crops between the rotating elements. Thus, crop loss can occur when using such crop-gathering implements when crops are not planted uniformly and when broadcast crops are harvested.
The problems of harvesting nonuniformly-planted crops have been addressed by devices that use circular cutting blades and cylindrical gathering elements which rotate about generally vertical axes. With such devices, the crops are first directed toward the rotating cutting and gathering components by guiding fingers extending forwardly from the device. As the crops come in contact with the rotating element, they are cut and then held against a rotating cylinder by members projecting from the cylinder.
Such devices can cut and draw stalk-type crops into a harvesting vehicle, however, circular cutting blades can be more expensive to build than horizontal cutter bars. Also, the width of the cutting sweep of such a device is limited. To cut a wider sweep, the diameter of the circular cutting blade and cylindrical crop-gathering element must be increased, resulting in a heavier device which requires additional power to rotate. Larger diameter devices also result in greater clearance requirements and are more expensive to build.